dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: The Kansas Sighting Vol 1 1
Captured in a television episode of "Strange Mysteries of the Unexplained", a man from Smallville, Kansas, Herbert Moore, is telling a story about the primitive video of what looks like a rocket entering Earth's atmosphere and crashing in Smallville about 30 years ago. In flashback, we see Jor-El, Superman's Kryptonian father, fretting about the destiny and future of his son, Kal-El. A woman whose child was abducted by aliens several years before Kal-El's rocket landed in Smallville contemplates getting her child back and maintains a "Wall of Weird" in her home where she keeps track of U.F.O. sightings. Superman crash lands in Smallville, where he meets up with Jonathan Kent. Clark's adoptive father relates to him how, shortly after Clark came into their lives, Jonathan was uncomfortable with the new baby and even considered bringing the child to the FBI. Pa tells Clark that changed suddenly one day when Jonathan was looking at the baby and realized how much he loved him. The next day, Clark goes to visit Herbert Moore to find out why he spoke to the people from the tabloid TV show. Moore tells Clark that he was also visited by Dr. Alicia Berenson of the World UFO League and that she also visited Jonathan Kent, though Jonathan didn't tell Clark about this. When Clark confronts Jonathan, Jonathan admits the truth that he didn't want to needlessly worry Clark; apparently, the World UFO League believes there is some connection between Superman's landing on Earth and the so-called "Kansas Sighting" of 30 years ago. In further flashback, Jor-El appears to be experimenting on both an adult and child humanoid. Meanwhile, in the present, Dr. Berenson speaks with the woman whose son was abducted. In Smallville, Superman spots a strange light that speeds away from him. Superman floats outside the window entrance to Dr. Berenson's office in Metropolis and offers her an opportunity to speak to the source instead of investigating Superman on the sly. She insinuates that Superman isn't telling all there is about his origins and that Kryptonians, maybe even Superman's biological father, may have abducted human beings for research. Soon after, Superman has a dream in which he is probed by aliens. Clark returns to the Daily Planet where he convinces Perry White to permit he and Jimmy Olsen to go to Smallville to cover this story. In Smallville, Clark discovers that Dr. Berenson's organization is working with the tabloid TV show, which angers Clark. Dr. Berenson claims she is only doing it as a way of obtaining funding for her research. Suddenly, a spaceship appears on Mr. Moore's farm. The old lady and Clark are both abducted by an alien beam of some kind. When Clark opens his eyes, he is in some kind of stasis bubble, naked, and facing a bunch of little green men and his father, Jor-El. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Herbert Moore * Dr. Alicia Berenson * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Superman Homepage }}